


Fireflies

by FlamingFawkes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fireflies, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFawkes/pseuds/FlamingFawkes
Summary: Patton's favorite night of the year is the first evening that he can go outside and watch the fireflies. This year he wants to take someone special with him.





	Fireflies

“Hey, Virge?” Patton called from outside the dark door. After a couple of minutes of no response, Patton knocked. He waited. Still nothing. He knocked again and tried the handle, it was unlocked and he pushed the door open slightly. “Hey, Virgil? Can I come in?”

Virgil was sitting at his desk with his headphones on and his back to the door. He hadn’t even noticed that Patton was there until he came up behind him and tapped the darker side on the shoulder.

“Gah! Who’s there?!” Virgil yelled as he jumped out of his chair and spun around, eyes wide and on full alert. When he saw it was Patton, he visibly relaxed. “Patton, what are you doing in my room?”

“Sorry, kiddo, I didn’t mean to scare ya,” Patton looked so sad, Virgil had to make it up to him.

“It’s all right, Pat. I’m sorry I yelled,” Virgil sat down on the edge of his bed. “Was there something you needed?”

“Oh, well not really,” Patton shrugged still looking a little sad.

“Did you want to do something?” Virgil asked, trying to get Patton to at least smile.

“Well, if you want to- I mean, if you’re not comfortable that’s ok, but…” Patton was turning a little pink now.

“What is it, Patton?” Virgil asked. He would never admit it, but the blush on Patton’s face right now was really cute.

“Well, I saw some fireflies out my window earlier and was wondering if you wanted to uhm…” Patton looked down at his shoes and shuffled his feet a little. Something clicked inside Virgil’s head. Every year Patton would sit outside all night and watch fireflies on the first night they were out. He usually did that alone though, so why was he telling Virgil about the fireflies unless…

“Pat?” Virgil asked tentatively, Patton looked up at him a little. “Do you want me to join you to watch the fireflies?” Patton nodded his head and fidgeted with his fingers.

“If you want to, it’s totally fine if you don’t I just-“ Patton started rambling.

“Patton,” Virgil interrupted him with a small smile. “I’d like that.”

Patton squealed in delight and grabbed Virgil’s hand before pulling him out of his room. Normally, Virgil hated being dragged anywhere but he somehow didn’t mind when it was Patton. He was so excited, like a little puppy and Virgil couldn’t help but smile as the bubbly side pulled him down the stairs and out the door. Patton had already laid a blanket out on the front lawn and there was a small picnic basket sitting in the grass next to it.

“How long did you spend setting this up, Pat?” Virgil asked shaking his head. Patton’s blush deepened.

“Uhm, all afternoon?” Patton rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet with a small, shy smile. Virgil rolled his eyes with a fond smile and Patton led him to sit on the blanket. It was an unusually cool night for this time of year and Virgil was glad he had his jacket. Patton unpacked some cookies, two mugs, and a thermos full of hot chocolate from the picnic basket. He filled one mug and handed it to Virgil before filling his own and sitting down next to him. They chatted about nothing in particular for a little while before Patton gasped and pointed to a section of grass in front of them. After a couple moments, sure enough, a couple little yellow lights flashed. After another couple minutes, suddenly the grass, the trees, the air, everything was filled with little yellow lights as the sun disappeared entirely. Suddenly Virgil’s phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text from Roman.

 

**Princey**

**This is Patton’s favorite night of the year**

 

Virgil knew that, he shot back a quick text.

 

**Yeah, so?**

**Princey**

**So? He invited YOU to join him. Do something!**

 

Virgil looked over at Patton. He was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest, hugging them closer with his arms as he watched the fireflies with a soft smile. Virgil’s phone buzzed again.

 

**Princey**

**Don’t just sit there!**

**That is literally what he invited me out here to do**

**Princey**

**UGH!!! DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING??!!!**

**Pat loves cuddling. Do that.**

**Why do you even care, Princey?**

**Princey**

**Because Twenty-One Complaints, Patton likes you and has been trying to find a good time to tell you!**

 

Virgil blinked at the message before looking up at Patton. He noticed then that Patton was shivering a little bit and he got an idea. He shoved his phone back into his jacket pocket.

“Pat aren’t you cold?” Virgil asked.

“Oh! Uhm, a little but I don’t mind. You can go back in if you’re cold though,” Patton said, a hint of sadness seeping into his voice.

“I’m fine actually, I’ve got my hoodie,” Virgil said with a shrug. Of course, Patton’s first thought would be that Virgil was cold and not having fun. “You still look cold though, come here.” Virgil motioned for him to come closer and Patton did scoot a little closer. Virgil sighed before scooting the rest of the way to Patton. “Come here, Patton,” Virgil opened his arms and Patton’s face broke into the widest grin Virgil had ever seen. He quickly crawled into his open arms and snuggled into Virgil’s chest. Virgil sighed and wrapped his arms around Patton. As they continued to watch the fireflies, Patton snaked one hand out and intertwined his fingers with Virgil’s.

 

Once the firefly’s lights started to become less frequent, Virgil found that he wanted another reason to just stay out here with Patton.

“Hey, Patton?”

“Yeah, Virgil?”

“Do you want to stay out here and watch the stars with me?” Patton turned to look at him.

“Are you sure?” He asked quirking an eyebrow. “It’s getting kinda late, kiddo.”

“I’m sure.” Patton smiled at Virgil’s response. Virgil repositioned so they were both lying down, Patton immediately snuggled back up on his chest and Virgil put an arm around his shoulders. Virgil’s hand was laying on his chest and it didn’t take long before Patton was interlocking their fingers again.

“Thank you for coming out here with me, Virgil,” Patton said softly. Virgil could almost hear the smile in his voice.

“Anytime, Patton,” Virgil said as he played with Patton’s hair with his free hand. Patton sighed happily and snuggled further into Virgil. After a couple hours, Virgil noticed that Patton’s breathing had slowed and his eyes were closed. He still had that small smile on his face though and Virgil couldn’t bear to wake him. So, he lay still and watched the stars. “I love you, Pat,” He whispered softly.

“Love you too, Virge,” Patton mumbled sleepily. Virgil had to stop himself from laughing, apparently, Patton wasn’t entirely asleep yet.

“Do you want to go inside?” Virgil asked as he pushed Patton’s bangs back. Patton shook his head and buried his face in the collar of Virgil’s hoodie. Virgil smiled and hugged Patton a little closer. Before long, they were both asleep on the blanket in the front yard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it feel free to leave a comment. I do read all of them and they inspire me to keep writing.
> 
> As always, be nice in the comments!


End file.
